twilighted
by sofortwilight17
Summary: what happens when a normal twilight fan get's transported to the world she's always drempt of? the story about meeting edward,bella, and everyone else. probably done before but i don't care. i don't have caps cause i'm lazy... :
1. Chapter 1

I woke up. stairing at my ceiling.i even that i was going to miss. i sat up and looked at the piles of cardboard boxes that filled my room my eyes filling with . i was better than that;stronger than that, i had to move on.i kept repeating to myself,hoping that i would believe it someday. i got dressed and went to the kitchen where i found my mom,doing a crossword puzzle."ready to go?" she asked she and i both knew i wasn't."yeah" i replied plainly.  
i hated moving, for some reason i always felt as if my whole life started over every time we packed everything into the van we rented, and started the long drive to forks,washington. i had said all my goodbyes the day before,and i was glad that pain was behind freind anna,wasn't that sad because she was just exited about going to forks,the setting for twilight,my favorite seiries of books. she would be sad later though,when she got over forks and realized i was moving,then she would call to be sad and say goodbye.  
it was sorta exiting though, i felt like a real bella, exept i was sophie,normal,boring,akward,me.  
sophie.  
chapt. 1 first sight i looked up at my new school. O MY GOD!!!!!! FORKS HIGH!!! i almost squealed. i was such an obsessed fan. i walked into the front office and the woman behind the desk greeted me with a smile. "hello",she said with a fake expression of fake happiness on her face,"You must be sophie"  
she smiled another plastic smile."yes" i answered as nicely as i could,"could i please have my schedule?" "sure hon." she smiled her annoyingly phony smile again. i hate that, people always call me swettie or honey or sweetheart, i think it was because of my face and hight. i looked like i was 10. "oh! i almost forgot," she looked up at me, "i'm mrs. cope. if you need anything just ask"  
"alright, thank you." i gave a smile. wait, where have i heard that? cope...cope...cope... O MY GOD!!!!! just like twilight! it took all my strength not to scream and jump up and down.i knew if i met anyone named edward i would totally lose it.  
i went through every class in a blur. i could never pay attencion to anything well and today was no acception. finally, lunch! i filled my tray with food and looked around for a table. one girl from a table was waving for me to sit, and i did. "hi! she gushed, "i'm jessica, this is mike and tyler and lauren and angela!" they all said "hi" in unison. i couldn't breath. was she kidding?! did she say what i thought she said?!?!? i knew she did! aaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! i almost got out of my seat and jumped up and down...again. i was going to explode.  
"are you alright??" angela looked at me with consern on her face, i must have looked crazy. i focused. "yeah, i'm fine." i barely had coherent thought enough to regain control over my speech. i thought of somthing that always made me come down to earth, puppies. "oh! by the way, i'm sophie." i gave an i'm-not-weird smile. lauren looked at me with disgust. "so, your new here?" duh. thanks again captain obvious, i wanted to say but instead i replyed as freindly as possible "yes, i'm from north carolina" she glared, like i had given my life story. jessica continued talking about somthing stupid, when the most amazing thing happened. a girl walked in. i knew who she was. BELLA. o my god! o my god! o my god! the girl i had read about a thousand times. the girl who was envied by every edward fan in existance. the girl with an unreadable mind. bella! and she was sitting next to me!  
"hi." i said, not knowing how i did, "i'm sophie." i smiled, how was i this calm??? i didn't care, i just used it to my advantage. "bella." she replied and smiled at me. wait! stop the presses! i'm in forks high, talking to bella! what's hapening!!!?????!?!?? so if bella is here does that mean.... my question was answered they all walked in, just as i always pictued they would. perfect, gracefull, and beautiful. i decided to quote, "who are they?" i asked, with a dazed look on my face, bella answered, "that's jasper and rosalie hale, and alice, emmet and...edward cullen." she looked at edward, he smiled at her. "bella's boyfreind." jessica joked, bella glared, but didn't deny it. "really?" i asked, knowing the answer. she blushed, "yeah" she said shyly. "is he nice?" i asked, wanting to see her reaction. "very" she smiled at the thought. i looked up at them again. they didn't notice me, they kept looking at the food they would never eat.

*ok tas it!!!! i don't use caps cause im lazy :p* plz tell me wat u think!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: OK PEOPLES, I ARE SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY ABOUT ALL THE MISTAKES I MADE IN THE LAST CHAPTER... I PRESSED ENTER IN THE WRONG PLACE AND IM ALSO RETARDED WHEN IT COMES TO TECHNOLOGY (AND SPELLING LOL). ANYWAY, IM GONNA TRY MY BESTEST TO GET MORE CHAPTERS OUT QUICKLY AND TO IMPROVE MY FORMAT!!! BUT THIS CHAPTER IS PROBABLY NOT PERFECT SO BEAR WITH ME UNTIL I GET BETTER!!! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS I ALREADY GOT!! *I ONLY GOT ABOUT 3 BUT IM STILL EXITED*!!! 

PLEASE SEND REVIEWS (GOOD AND BAD). IM ALWAYS TRYING TO IMPROVE MYSELF SO ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS OR ANYTHING ELSE YOU ALL MAY WANNA TELL ME AR TOTALLY WELCOME!!!! THIS IS GETTING LONG SO I'LL END IT NOW.... 

ENJOY THE CHAPTER!!!!!

YOUR NOODLE,

SO

i closed my eyes. a small hope that i would open them to find my old room back in my old home emerged. the wish died quickly. when i did open them i found myself looking at the cullens again. i was staring. crap. i probly looked like i was going to start stalking them. they were just lucky that one of those girls that had developed a whole religion on edward wasn't in my situation. i suddenly remembered something i had read on the internet.....

Our Edward,

Who art in Forks,

Hallowed by they sparkles.

Thy volvo comes, thy will be fast,

Our Earth as it is in the meadow.

Give you this day, our daily blood;

Forgive us our heartbeats,

As we worship Carlisle for giving you life.

Lead us into temptation,

Deliver us to you.

For thine is the vampire,

The music and the hotness,

Forever and ever.

A-Edward

I almost burst out laughing at the thought, it really wasn't that funny but I was extremely jittery and nervous at the moment. I always got loopy when I was nervous, or really tired.

"So, sophie! What do you think of them?" Jessica's eyes looked like they were about to pop out. Had she been talking the whole time? I hadn't been listening.

"Hmm?" I asked, I hoped she wouldn't be mad at me. She gave my an annoyed look but clued me in.

"The cullens! What do you think?"

Edward needs to stop overreacting, jasper needs to just chill, alice should just let bella be bella, emmett should stay funny but not about edward and bella's sex life because it's creepy, and rosalie is about a 9.5 out of 10 on my crazy-bitch-o-meter. And somebody should punch Jacob in the face because poor bella broke her hand trying.

i held in the longest rant of my life and said,

"Im not sure, I don't really know them yet."

finally, the bell rang and lunch was over. i got all my stuff together and walked out of the lunch room. luckily for me i only had gym before i could drive myself home, i was really thankful for that. i needed a chance to clear my head. like bella i totally sucked when it came to gym so i was always falling or hitting sombody, i was also so scattered that day that i couldn't pay any attencion to the actual game. when it ended i rushed to my car and drove home. i was lucky i didn't see the cullens or bella on my way out. i had had enough excitment for one day. when i got to the house i ran up to my room, laid down on my bead, and screamed into my pillow for a good ten minutes. afterwards my throat really hurt. i got a glass of ice water and sat down at my kitchen table. i got out a piece of paper and wrote this:

my situation.

my name is sophie. i moved to forks. all the characters from twilight are , some of the characters are here.i don't know if all of them are here. they probably are though. they don't know me.

i couldn't think of anything after that. i didn't know what to do. i looked at the clock. 4:30, perfect. i knew what i would do.

A/N: OK, DAS IT!!!! MINOR CLIFFIE!!!!!! PLZ TELL ME WATS YA THINK! I AM A REVIEW VAMPIRE! I SUCK THE BLOOD OF THE INNOCENT REVIEWS THAT ARE SUBBMITED TO MY STORY!!! THAT IS HOW I WILL RULE THE WORLD!!!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JK. I JUST LIKE TO KNOW THAT SOMEONE IS READING THIS....

YOUR NOODLE,

SO!!!


	3. Chapter 3

a/n:hi all!!!! so here!!! i left u with a cliff so im gonna just shut up and write the chapter now!!!!!!!!!!!! 

your noodle,

SO!!!

i looked up at the clock again just to be sure my mom wouldn't be home until a while, she worked so i had the house to myself for a few hours every day. 4:30 again, a smile crept across my face as i picked up the phone. i punched in the number and stiffened as i heard the rings, i always counted them as a habit.

1...2...3...4...5..."hello?" the familiarity of anna's voice took me back for a second. i hadn't talked to her since i moved.

"anna!" i sighed "it's sophie."

"omygosh sophie!!!!!!!" anna almost yelled. she continued, "how's forks?! is it as rainy and green as bella says it is in twilight??? how's forks high??? do you have friends yet?? are they nice? is there an emmett there??? omygosh sophie!! tell me!!!!!!"

"anna, are you ok???" anna usually wasn't this hyper. maybe she had soda today, that stuff makes her go crazy..... anna interrupted my thought.

"answer the questions sophie!!!!!" i could hear her heavy breathing over the phone.

"anna, am i on speakerphone?" anna's mom could not hear this. "i have to tell you something." anna didn't respond for a while.

"you're not on speaker. you sound weird, what's wrong." right on target. i chuckled darkly. "im fine anna, at least i think i am." i gulped, this was gonna sound crazy. oh well, here it goes....

"anna, they're here." there was silence for a full five minutes. i heard the phone click on the other end; i wasn't sure what to expect now...

anna's POV 

i knew what i had to do. i ran up to my room and packed a suitcase full of all my things i would need. i had money so i could buy clothes there. "anna!! what are you doing?" my mom called from downstairs. "mom, i'm.....going for a drive." i lied. i knew i had to or else she wouldn't let me go. i put my ipod and computer in my bag. "ok hon, be back soon."

i sighed, this would be hard for her, "ok mom, bye." i ran out the door and into my BMW. i was still in shock that my dad had gotten it for me. i drove to the air port and got a flight to forks. i was not going to miss this.

**

* * *

**

after i spent forever renting a car, i put the address sophie gave me into the GPS and drove over. i wondered if she would be mad.... naw! sophie would understand. i usually wasn't this random and erratic, but this was the exception. the only way i would do anything like this. i was going to meet emmett.

i ran to the door and rang the bell. i beamed as a confused sophie answered the door.

"a-a-a-anna??" she stammered. i only smiled wider and hugged her. i loved hugs but even if i didn't i would hug anyway. "it's really good to see you." i sighed. it really was. i hadn't realized how much i missed her; we had been friends for years. "hurry and come in, it's freezing outside." she said, i then realized she was right as i shivered. i did what she said and quickly walked into her knew home. it was small, like her old one, it had a nice warmth to it though. i liked it.

"anna, what are you doing here?!" she was flabbergasted. she really didn't understand the lengths i would go to to be here. "sophie, didn't know just a little that i would do this. her expression changed as she realized i was right. she sat down in a kitchen chair. "anna, were are you gonna live? and what about school? your'e mom must be so worried?!" her eyebrows rose in fear of my mom's wrath. i didn't blame her. my mom could be really scary if she wanted to be. just then sophie's mom came down the stairs. " anna? what are you doing here? is there something wrong?" sophie's mom looked worried, but nice worried, unlike my mom who was scary worried. "no mrs. brooks, i'm fine. i was just wondering....could i stay here for a while?" sophie's mom sighed, before she could talk sophie interjected. " the public school won't cost anything, and anna and i could get jobs at the hardware store, and if we don't have a sleeping bag anna could share my bed with me or sleep on the couch. it wouldn't cost anything! please? she has no place to go!" sophie's mom just stood there for a long time. she finally sighed and answered.

"ok, but you'll have to get those jobs soon. i'll call anna's mom to tell her everything. and since tomorrow is a saturday, we can call forks high and get anna signed in. sophie, take anna's things and go upstairs and both of you go to bed." sophie turned to me. "ok anna, lets go."

a/n: ok das it!!! i left u on a cliff again cause i'm mean. send reviews and i'll stop doing that. or will i? da da daaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!! just kidding. i LOVE reviews though. so send, send, SEND!!!!! 

your noodle,

SO!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: HI ALL!! SO HERE!!! PLZ REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT U THOUGHT OF ANNA'S POV IN CHAPTER 3! I'M THINKING ABOUT WRITING MORE IN HER POV BUT I'M NOT SURE YET. BY THE WAY, THIS TAKES PLACE AFTER NEW MOON, BEFORE ECLIPSE,JUST IN CASE U GUYS WANTED TO KNOW!!!!!! ENJOY THE CHAPTER!!!

YOUR NOODLE,

SO!!!

disclaimer: 

me:  no! i DO own twilight!!!! idoidoidoidodidoidoidoidoidoooooo!!!!!!!!! waaaa!!!

stephanie meyer: no so, i own it because i wrote it.

me: nu uh!!!

stephanie: ya huh!!!!!!!!

edward: sorry so, she does own it, it says it on the book..

me: nooooo!!!!!! this sucks, can i have a hug? * sad eyes * 

edward: ok sure * hugs *

me: yay!!!!! enjoy the chapter ppl

edward: and don't do drugs!

me: edward, wtf??

edward: sorry....

* * *

sophie's POV

i grabbed anna's bag and we rushed upstairs to 'sleep'. i ran into my room first then anna shut the door behind us. "anna, what were you thinking?!" anna was being crazy right now, or maybe anna was just being anna right now. "sophieeeee!!!!!," she whined, "i'm NOT going to miss this, emmett is here!!!!!!!!" i had forgotten how big and emmett fan she was. " i know anna, but this could even be dangerous! i mean, what if we have the blood that calls vampires and we get eaten!!" this sounded stupid but now almost anything was plausible. "and, what if my copy of twilight gets stolen and everyone knows the cullen secret? that would be horrible for all of them." anna's expression changed to one of sadness at the thought, as did mine. "well, there's nothing we can do about it now, you're already here and the best thing we can do now is come up with something to do tomorrow when my mom's at work." it was true, being mad at anna wouldn't do anything. "ok!" she chirped, "lets go to bed." i opened her bag to get her her pj's when shock overtook me. "anna, all you brought was your wallet,ipod,computer, and twilight,new moon, eclipse, and breaking dawn?" she giggled, "its ok! i'll get we can shop for clothes tomorrow. can i borrow some pj's for tonight though?" i sighed, "sure anna." i went through my dresser and pulled out some shorts and a random T-shirt. "um, sophie?" anna asked from behind me. i turned to face her. "yeah anna?" she unraveled the white T-shirt, "i think we should hide this." i giggled. the shirt said in big black letters, ' i freakin' love edward cullen'.

"yeah, it would be awkward if anyone found that." she laughed and handed me the shirt. i put it back in the drawer and pulled out a football jersey my uncle got for me when i was 12. "thanks. i'll be back in a sec, human moment." i smiled. "sure."

she came back into the room quickly. we both looked at my unusually small bed. we would have to share. the couch was still outside in the moving truck. this would not be pleasant.

**

* * *

**

the next morning i woke up sore all over, anna was kicking me all night. "so what's for breakfast?" i glowered at her because of my grumpiness. "we can get McDonnalds later. right now we have to think about this situation." we sat down at the kitchen table. "what do you wanna talk about?" my mouth dropped open "how about the fact that ALL THE CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT ARE REAL!?" i boomed at her. her eyes popped open in fear, "i'm sorry anna. i'm not in a very good mood."

"i can tell," anna replied, i smiled, we talked about the subject for a good four hours until we were both so hungry we were about to die, we then drove to McDonnalds and back in anna's rental car. after another hour of discussion, we decided to tell them, they had a right to know. especially bella who's thoughts were the one's in the book. "when should we tell them?" anna asked me. "i think we should find out some things first."

"like what?"

"we need to know what point in time in twilight we are in, i know we are before bella is a vampire,and i think it's after new moon but no more, i think we need to know this so that we don't tell them about the future."

"yeah you're right, they can't know about renesme." anna replied,

"definitely," that would not end well. "we also need to know if edward can read our thoughts, so whenever we go back to school, just think, 'EDWARD!' randomly, if he turns to us, we know he can hear, if not, then we should keep on doing that for the rest of the day,just to be safe, other than that think of home,or music,or tv or something not related to twilight."

"right." she smiled at me and i smiled back, "ok, lets begin operation: apple." we both laughed at the name. she interjected, "but for now, we should buy me some clothes and check out the places to get jobs," i wrote a note to my mom that we were going out in case she got home early or we got home late and anna and i went to the mall to shop. i had a feeling that monday would be very eventful...

A/N: I KNOW, SHORT CHAPTER (LIKE ALL OF THEM) I'LL TRY TO BE BETTER WITH THAT , ANYWAY **SEND REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OR I'LL STOP WRITING (SERIOSLY) I'M PISSED ABOUT MY REVIEW NUMBERS I WANNA GET MORE THAN AEARV!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!** I DON'T EVEN CARE IF U JUST SEND **'HI'** SEND SOMTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :) I'LL BE UPDATING SOON SINCE IM NOT GETTING WRITER'S BLOCK YAY!!!!!!!! ANOTHER QUICK NOTE: I NEED A SEXY GUY'S NAME. IT CANNOT BE IN TWILIGHT OR BE JARED OR FABIO (I HATE THOSE NAMES) PLZ SEND ME THE NAMES!! THE FUTURE OF TWILIGHTED DEPENDS ON IT!!!!!!

YOUR REVIEW CRAZY NOODLE,

SO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: HI ALL!! SO HERE! HERE IS CHAPTER 5 !! I RLY HOPE U PPL LIKE IT!!!!!!!!! ALSO, ANY REVIEWS ARE MORE THAN WELCOME!! I'M HAVING A REVIEW CONTEST WITH AEARV AND I WILL NOT LOSE!!!! SEND YUR REVIEWS PLEEEEESSSSEEE, SHE'S DONING BETTER THAN ME!!! IT'S TWILIGHTED VS. IN HEAVEN WITH YOU. IF I WIN I WILL SEND ALL MY REVIEWERS A **FREE VIRTUAL BEAR-HUG FROM EMMETT!!!!!!!!!! SO SEND SEND SEND!!!!!!!!!! **

YOUR CRAZY/AWSOME NOODLE,

SO!!!!!!!!

disclaimer: 

in the middle of a twilighters anonymous meeting...

me: hello, my name is SO and... i-i don't own twilight! *bursts into tears*

group: hello SO...

sophie's POV

"sophie!!!!" the perky voice called, "wake up!! it's emmett time!!!!" i was lying under the covers. "anna, what time is it?" i croaked, i rolled over on the bed. "4:00." she answered plainly, like it wasn't a big deal. "are you kidding me?" i groaned. anna just gave me a shocked look, "you're insane." i lifted the blanket over my shoulder to get some more sleep when she chimed in again, "sophie!! wake up!! we have to get ready!! school starts in only four hours!" she started pulling my foot, trying to get me out of bed. she succeeded, stupid rich kid...

"anna, what are we gonna do for _four _hours?" i asked, we didn't need that much time to get ready for school, i really didn't see the point of all this. "i need to look perfect today. the cullens will be watching!" anna whined, "we also should mentally prepare ourselves for the excitement." she was right about that, i don't think puppies could help me now.

anna and i got ready and drove to school in anna's new, overpriced, fancy Mitsubishi. she really was too rich for her own good. once we pulled into the parking lot we couldn't contain it anymore we squealed for about five minutes. luckily we were so early that no one was there to see us yet.

we got out of the car and started the long walk to the school. "sophie?" anna asked shakily, "is _everyone _there? i mean, jessica and mike and eric? everyone?" i looked over to her and smiled i replied lightheartedly, "even Mrs. cope!" we both giggled.

we stepped into the front office met Mrs. cope at the front desk. "hello! i'm Mrs. cope!" i mentally groaned, the plastic smile again, great. she handed anna her schedule and asked me, "sophie, you can show anna around for today right?"

"of course Mrs. cope." i replied as politely as possible. "good." she continued, "good luck for your first day anna!" i smiled, she had no idea how much we both would need it.

it was when anna and i walked into the hallway i realized Mrs. cope was stupid. anna was a 18, and a year older than me, we weren't in the same class. retard. i turned to anna, "ok anna, we have to stay calm and collected, remember operation: apple _must _be a success. the future of all we know and love depends on it." anna nodded solemnly. and that was it, we turned to go to our respective classes. the whole mission depended on both of us staying cool. it would be easier for me cause i had always been a good actress/liar. but, poor anna was horrible, she wore emotions on her sleeves. i walked into my first class, biology, i smiled as i walked into the classroom. the horrible teacher made me stand up in front of the class and say something about myself, i hated this teacher now.

"ok, would you please say your _full _name and what you like to do for fun." i heard the emphasis on full. i didn't even understand why i had to do this, my first day was over. i guess he just wanted me to suffer. he was truly the devil..."hi. my name is sophia brooks and i like to... re- umm, watch tv." i stopped myself from saying read twilight, that was close. i took my seat at the end of the class when edward walked in. well... walk wasn't a good word for it strolled? swept? glided? glided. yes, that was it. he smiled and took a seat, RIGHT NEXT TO ME! my eyes popped open as he sat down.

"hello." he said in the quiet musical voice bella had described so well. "my name is edward cullen. it's nice to meet you." i knew he didn't care about me at all. i was just a new kid so he was being polite. "hi, i'm sophie." i think the sadness of my previous thought kept me from squealing.

then i remembered operation:apple. 'EDWARD!' i thought and then glanced toward him, nothing. 'EDWARD! CULLEN!' i tried, again, nothing. 'EDWARD FREAKING CULLEN! I WILL KILL BELLA IF YOU DON'T LOOK AT ME!!!!' i looked up at him yet another time. he hadn't even flinched. he couldn't hear me. perfect. wait, why couldn't he hear me? was i like bella? and if i couldn't be heard could anna? i would have to ask her later if her edward test was a successes.

"so... your new here." he was making small talk, trying to get info out of me because he couldn't read my mind, he must be really frustrated, he continued, " have you always lived in forks?" i looked up at him again and responded, "no, i used to live in north carolina. i moved really recently actually."

"oh." was all he had to say, "i hear it's really sunny down there." i smiled, he was better at small talk than i thought. "yeah, this is defiantly a change of pace for me, weather wise." he smiled at my semi-joke. "so what brings you to forks?" my expression turned to one of sadness. "that's a kinda depressing story." he looked back at me "it's ok if you don't want to talk about it." he was really caring. i half-smiled, "it's ok, i just didn't want to spread the sadness, i'll tell you." i realized i was looking at the table and turned to face him. "a few months back my dad died in a car accident. my mom got an offer for a new job and we both didn't want to be in that house anymore, it was too sad. so now where here, and i'm depressing you with my life story." i realized his expression had changed too. "oh, i know loosing family is hard. i lost my parents when i was very young."

"yeah, i heard you were adopted from jessica, she seems to be a major gossip. she also said you were dating... what was her name?...oh! bella! that was it." i pretended to forget bella's name to seem more new, i also thought dating would be a happier topic. "are you guys happy?" i asked. "yes." is whole face changed at the mention of her name, his eyes lit up, and a goofy smile spread across his face, but edward pulled it off. but under the glow, there was just a little hint of saddness from a memory hidden. this was definately after new moon. i giggled and decided to tease him, "awwww!" he looked back at me, confused. i leaned in slightly and said a little more softly, so not to embarrass him. "you love her, don't you?" he smiled an even wider grin, answering my already answered question.

"how did you know?" he turned to me with a mixture of mild shock and extreme joy. i strange mix but he still looked unbelievably gorgeous. "i have a sixth sense about these things." if reading a book eight times was a sense, i had it. we both just sat and smiled. it was weird talking to him. i had read about him so much but i never thought he could make me so loose and easygoing. i felt like i could tell him anything. i had a feeling we would be good friends.

suddenly, the bell rang. i had totally forgotten about the class. crap, i would have to read the lesson out of my science book to make up for today's conversation...totally worth it. "i guess i'll se you around then." edward smiled his famous half smile, i grinned like an idiot. after english and some other class i didn't pay attention in, it was finally lunch. i walked to the lunch room and scouted for anna. she wasn't out of class yet so i grabbed and empty table. the cullens all glided (definately the best word for it) into the lunch room just as they had the day erlier. only one thing was different. emmett was acting weird, even for a vampire. he was holding on to the table extremely tightly. i didn't know how the table kept from splitting in half. it only got weirder when anna walked in. when she walked past their table emmett held on tighter. suddenly he clenched up and all the cullens where hovering over him. edward and jasper were holding his arms and alice was saying something in vampire speed to him. it didn't look like it was helping.

bella was at her usual table but, she looked really worried. i saw emmett's mouth move, but no sound came out. it must have been to fast for humans to hear. it only took me a second to put 2 and 2 together. anna was emmett's singer.

this was bad. this was really bad. emmett had this happen before, and he had lost control every time. anna was in serious danger. my fear had been realized. we had made an impact on the whole twilight universe.

anna and i sat in the car, shocked at what had just happened. a week ago i was at home, watching tv. now i was fearing for my best friend's life. anna took a deep breath and said,

"sophie, i'm so sorry i came here. that was selfish of me. now i have done something that i can never undo. i've put both of us in danger, i'm so sorry." i looked up at her. "anna, i think you would have come here even if you knew what would happen, you can be an unstoppable force when it comes to twilight. and technically, you just smell, you can't really help it. there's nothing we can do about it now, it's already happened and we can't change that. you have nothing to be sorry for." we both smiled weakly, anna powered up the car and we sped home. a thought struck me. "anna?" i asked,

"yeah?"

"can edward hear your thoughts?"

"i don't think he can, he didn't respond to anything. what about you?"

"nothing. didn't even move."

"good, we don't have to worry about hiding our thoughts."

the rest of the drive was spent in silence. when we got home we both headed for my room. there was much to do.

anna and i were hiding all of our twilight things under the floorboards when i thought of something else. i grabbed eclipse and opened it. "what are you doing?" anna was curious. i scanned the book until i found what i was looking for. my mouth dropped open, my newly developed theory was right. "anna, look at this." i handed her the book. she took a look at the page. she gasped, "we're here?!" she dropped the book in shock. i looked at the page again. it described emmett's episode perfectly. we were characters in the book now. we changed it.

"sophie. what's happening to us?" anna asked, desparate for an explanation. "anna i'm as clueless as you." she knew that already but she was still upset. i realized i was too. i placed the book back under the floor and stood up. anna followed. we ate dinner, did our homework, and pretended to be normal for my mom. now that we knew our situation well, we could formulate a plan of action. we would find a way to make this right, no matter what the cost.

A/N: OK DAS IT!! KINDA SAD AT THE END.. I'LL MAKE IT HAPPIER IN LATER CHAPTERS. PLZ TELL ME WAT YU GUYS THINK OF MY EDWARD/SOPHIE CONVERSATION! I THINK I PUT ALITTLE TOO MUCH FLUFF IN IT BUT I'M NOT SURE YET. REVIEW PPL!! **AND REMEMBER! FREE BEAR HUG FROM EMMETT!!!!!**

YOUR NOODLE,

SO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
